Nickes
|name = Nickes |kana = ニックス |rōmaji = Nikkusu |japanese voice = Kenji Nomura (1999) Hiroshi Yanaka (2011) |english voice = Chris Jai Alex (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 129 |anime debut = Episode 74 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Grey (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Grey (1999) Maroon (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Nickes' Alliance Founder & Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Nickes (ニックス, Nikkusu) was a Greed Island player,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 129 hired by Battera.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 Appearance Nickes was a tall man who had scruffy hair, facial stubble, and a defined jaw. He wore a jacket over a zipper up sweater, plain pants, and shoes. Personality Nickes was an intelligent individual, having extensive knowledge on the Greed Island game mechanicsHunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 and acted on pacifistic morals, where he and all of the members of his alliance stole cards not by force, but by in-game spell cards. He also displayed selflessness and compassion when he beseeches his fellow alliance members to forfeit all of their restricted slot cards to the Bomber, in order to save Jispa's life,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 whom later dies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Plot Greed Island arc In Antokiba, immediately after a Greed Island player dies from an explosion, Nickes appears in front of Gon and Killua and explains that there isn't a spell in the game that killed the person, but somebody's Nen ability and why the person did it was because of the game's card limit. He also mentions that a number of players are gathering in order to beat the game and offers the boys to come along to meet up with them. Initially, the boys try to decline but are convinced after Nickes sees that Killua is effected by a spell card and not only offers to have the spell removed, but gives the boys a tip on how to defend yourself against other players by summoning your book. This convinces the boys to follow Nickes to the meeting location in the center plaza of the town. Arriving at the location, Nickes informs his allies and potential recruits that another player was killed in town and that the boys witnessed it. Genthru explains that a player hunter called the Bomber did it and then Assam explains the three ways to collect cards in the game, those being: "Finding, Trading, and Stealing". At the end of the explanation, Nickes proclaims they want to put an end to the player hunting and beat the game and want the potential new recruits to help. A potential recruit named Puhat inquires their method of acquiring the game's cards and Nickes answers they steal them. Puhat tries to argue that they use force to get their cards, but Nickes he reassures them that no violence is used, but could be classified as robbery. Puhat pressures Nickes further on how they obtain their cards and Nickes tries to explain that he was going to tell them. Another player named Abengane asks if they use spells to collect their cards, to which Nickes confirms. Nickes gives an explanation about spell cards and how they wish to achieve a monopoly of the ones that can help protect them from thievery. He also mentions that the alliance currently has 53 members in it and they wish to have 70 members in their alliance as well as close to 800 spell cards. Genthru then explains that the alliance has collected 70% of the necessary cards needed to beat the game. Nickes then asks the group of potential recruits if they're interested in joining the alliance as he wants to put an end to the massacring done by the player hunters. Before giving his answer, Puhat inquires how they plan to divide the prize money for beating the game and an alliance member Nomdieu explains they plan to divide it amongst each other and Nickes details that most the alliance members will get 200 million, while the ten senior members will get 20 billion. He further explains that after today they'll stop recruiting members and solely focus on collecting spell cards and they should have beaten the game in three months. Genthru also details that if any of the potential recruits are effected by any spell cards they can remove them. Puhat agrees to join and so does Abengane after being told by Nickes that if he collects an SS-rank card then he'll be paid 500 million for the card. Gon, Killua, and another potential recruit named Biscuit Krueger decline to join. Afterward close to the Shiso Tree Nickes and the other alliance members, collect Puhat and Abengane's free slot cards and when Jispa arrives he uses a "Leave" on the two emancipating the two from the game. With the two new members gone, Jispa brings up that Contarch has recruited 8 more people and also mentions not everyone is happy about the payout. Though Nickes is for it, Genthru voices his concern about it and the two briefly get into an argument about reducing their share if it comes down to it. Though they're stopped by Assam who informs them that Nomdieu and Isaac may hear them. After some time, Nickes announces to the other alliance members in the base that the total amount of cards accumulated is 133 restricted slot cards of 90 different types. He thanks the alliance members for all of their hard work and claims that Tsezguerra is the only person that has the same amount of cards as them, but is certain they'll win against him. Genthru then makes his own announcement revealing that he's the Bomber and has placed bombs on all of the alliance members. This makes Jispa try and retaliate against Genthru, but is fatally injured by him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 Genthru goes onto explain how to remove the bombs and then conjures the bombs on the alliance members. As Genthru tries to leave, Nickes tries to stop him but fails. Everyone in the alliance base starts fighting amongst each other, but Nickes stops the fighting, by proclaiming that Jispa is dying and for everyone to hand over their cards. Sometime after killing Puhat, Nickes finally confronts Genthru and confirms that Jispa is dead. Genthru, however, doesn't care and demands his ring, but Nickes tries to have him release all of the bombs placed upon the alliance members, but Genthru refuses as he wants to confirm that if he has all of the cards in his possession. So Nickes gives his ring to Genthru and has his partner Sub check the ring for all of the cards and they all return to the game and the Bomber(s) confirm that all of their cards are now in their possession, but instead of releasing the bombs on the alliance members they simultaneously detonate them all killing all of the alliance members. Later on, Nickes' name was mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Abilities & Powers Due to the main reason why everyone in Nickes' Alliance joined is that they lack combat abilities, it can be assumed that Nickes has none as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Nickes is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime, Nickes briefly survives after the Bomber(s) simultaneously detonate all of the bombs on the alliance members and laments over the fact that this wasn't part of the deal.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 65 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Nickes fr:Nikkes Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance Category:Deceased characters